


So It Ends

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e11 Battlefield, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison pursues Erica and Boyd in the woods, disregarding any of her past with the blonde wolf. Spoilers for 2x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Ends

“STOP!” Erica screamed, tears brimming her eyes, knees sinking further into the mud, but nothing she said could be heard over the sounds of Allison’s arrows colliding with Boyd’s body.

“Please! Allison, stop!” Yet Allison’s eyes remained cool and dark, impenetrable and unfamiliar; nothing like they coy and warm eyes Erica had grown to enjoy. The constant teasing in the hallways as light and dark brown eyes flirted with harsh grins. Now… now she didn’t know the person smiling maliciously behind the bow.

Another arrow sunk deep into the flesh of her kin and his pained howl echoed through the forest. Erica tried to crawl forward, but the arrow in her own leg sent a pulse of agony up her spine, and Allison would not hear her cries.

Nothing surprised her more to see Chris Argent’s bullet knock his daughter’s bow from her hand, but he followed by aiming his gun at Boyd as the injured wolf fell to the ground, unconscious, the sixth arrow piercing his chest.

Allison wielded her knife with expertise and gave a side long glare to her father as she stepped forward with sure footing on the unstable ground. Not once did her severe eyes leave Erica’s, but no matter how fixed those eyes were… it was hard to believe that she saw the girl crying before her and Erica found it hard to stare back into those eyes.

“Pretty girl.” Allison leered, grabbing Erica’s chin and pulling it up to face her when the blonde lowered her head. The malicious grin penetrated her tears that Erica desperately tried to blink away.

“Allison… why? Why are you doing this?” She choked but Allison’s smirk only widened as she leaned forward, licking the salt that covered Erica’s cheeks before her lips brushed the blonde’s ear.

“You. Disgust. Me.” Allison whispered with a cheerful lilt in her tone that almost clouded the sadism.

Erica whimpered, trying to pull her chin from the hunter’s grasp but Allison gripped tighter, so tight it hurt.

Once more Allison’s heartless eyes penetrated Erica’s which had grown more terrified the longer their gazes were locked. There was nothing left of the Allison she knew, nothing left of the kind, caring person inside the shell of hatred and corruption.

“You thought I cared about you? Liked you?” Allison hissed, her grin rose to her eyes as she mocked her battered friend, “Loved you even?”

Though she smiled, there was no fondness in her words, nothing that Erica remembered from their brief times together, times she wished there had been more of.

“Foolish pup. Your kind is so gullible.”

“You’re lying!” Erica protested, “This isn’t who you are!”

“Oh isn’t it?” Allison’s dark hair bounced a little as she titled her head, removing her hold on the blonde’s chin to caress her damp cheek. Erica growled, pulling away while maintaining eye contact. Allison’s grin reformed into a cruel scowl. “You don’t know anything about me, _wolf_.”

Erica cringed, “No. Right now. I don’t know who you are, but you are  _not_ Allison.”

Allison’s brow quirked and a sick smile graced her lips, “Good. She was weak, she was coward. The new Allison has control, power and no need for snivelling creatures like you.”

The hunter brought her knife up to Erica’s face, tracing the blade ever-so lightly across her cheek before dipping under her chin and lifting her face without cutting the blonde’s skin. Light brown eyes searched the cold, dark eyes that leaned in closer as she whispered, “Goodnight, Erica,” and the blunt end of the hilt connected with Erica’s skull.

Erica fell sideways, onto the muddy ground, eyes locked on the hazy image of Allison’s silhouette, hoping she would catch a glimpse of regret in her eyes before the darkness clouded her sight; but not a trace could be found in those void eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) I might be taking Allica prompts soon


End file.
